


let the world go on

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe takes Caitlin on vacation</p>
            </blockquote>





	let the world go on

**Author's Note:**

> For the one million words June Bingo  
> Prompt: first vacation together

It is a very long time since Caitlin has had a vacation, and the last time she planned one was the honeymoon she never got to take with Ronnie, a trip that had her dreaming of bikinis and MaiTais and the start of their life together.

Joe knows about those dreams so when he plans their first vacation together, he plans for the complete opposite of that. 

The cabin is rustic, secluded, almost a full day's drive from Central City. There is no wifi, spotty cell reception, the nearest house is a good twenty minute drive away and Barry Allen has been told by at least three different people that on no account is he to exercise his powers and arrive there, no matter if Central City is falling down around them. 

They need this vacation, Joe knows, and God knows, they've earned it. 

The first night they're there, they do little more than nuke some food in the microwave and curl up in bed together, both so tired that they're asleep in minutes. They make up for it the next morning, hands and lips wandering everywhere and the sun is high in the sky by the time they consider breakfast. 

Their days are spent wrapped up in each other's arms, occasionally venturing out to walk in the woods nearby, sometimes sitting contentedly side by side, reading books they've been meaning to get around to for ages, or talking quietly to one another as the world goes on without them. 

They share the jobs of cooking and cleaning and afterwards, they settle down in front of the fire. Caitlin rests her head on his shoulder as his fingers play with her hair and they aimlessly channel surf until they can find something they are mutually happy to ignore in favour of each other. 

And in the mornings, when Caitlin wakes him up with a kiss, with a smile that grows wider and more relaxed every day, Joe knows he wouldn't be anywhere else for the world. 


End file.
